


Changing The Shadows

by Castiels_Squishy_butt



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Getting Together, Insecure Wade, M/M, Meet-Cute, Peter is kind of pushy but hes frustrated, cuddly wade, feels for the win, insecure deadpool, this was supposed to have porn, yellow is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Squishy_butt/pseuds/Castiels_Squishy_butt





	Changing The Shadows

It’s not that they were in a relationship.  
It’s just that they acted like it so much, it was driving Peter insane.

The young hero has been friends with the "The Merc with a Mouth" for over a year. For the past few months eating dinner with the guy on the rooftops, every time he patrolled and the merc was nearby.  Often he flirted with Spiderman, attempted to grope him, or would lay on him just watching the city below. Peter and Wade knew each other by first name and text. Freaking TEXT. But somehow Peter hadn’t done a good enough job  attempting to woo the other for a date.

  
“Wade, you can't survive off of that crap you eat. Why don’t we get something nicer? Hell, I’ll cook! Yeah, that's a pretty good idea! You should come back to my apartment.”

“Spidey, you’re rambling. And for one I do not want to go back to your place because then, We’d have to go to mine sometime, and then you’d want to see who I really am. Or some other weird shit.”

“Well I wouldn’t object….” Peter mumbled to himself.

“You really don’t. Look, I know you and I are friends weirdly enough, and that I am the worst person ever when it comes to personal boundaries. Truth be told I suck at this whole stable friendship thing. The only solid relationship I’ve had after I got royally fucked by the douche from hell was Nessa. And you know how that turned out. I don’t even blame her honestly you don’t know what I really am. And if you think you can handle my fucked up self crashing into your apartment at all hours because I’m bored- you’re wrong” Deadpool muttered kicking his legs on the edge of the building.

“Wade. Yeah yeah. I’ve been fucking flirting with you for goddamn months. Someone actually returns your over-the-top way of flirting and you think I’m just joking? Look I’m fully aware you have the world's shittiest self-esteem. And I’m not asking to see your whole face right now. What I’m asking is for you to come home with me and eat the food I make and let me at least talk AT you. You fucking asshole.”

The Mercenary was speechless. The boxes on the other hand….  
{Pfffft skip outta doge. You don't need this little freak in your life. All you’ll do is fuck him up. You either hurt those you care about or they're hurt because of you}

[You know if you leave permanently you will destroy him. You know this]

“Peter. You don’t know what you’re saying. You don’t want me. I’m crazy. I have boxes in my head constantly being jackasses and never shutting up. I kill people for a living.”

“Wade. In normal people that's called schizophrenia. The live with it. They have lives, and careers and families. And actually when was the last time you killed someone who wasn’t truly an awful person? Fuck when was the last time you even killed in New York?” Peter grabbed Wade’s arm “Look. I’m not asking you get naked right now. I’m well aware that you’ve been badly hurt. That you’ve been what looks like burned badly. I’ve seens parts of you. Have I run screaming? No. But I don’t care that you don’t want to show me now.It’s your body. But I like you. Alot. and that's just based on your personality. Which…. Says a lot. So please. Dinner at my place?” you can stay armed so you can feel safe.”

“I.. uh… okay.” {[WHAT THE FUCK[} both boxes screamed making Wade flinch in pain and mutter “shut the fuck up”  
“As long as i can get a ride there”

“Wade. thank you. I know I got really pushy but I promise nothing bad will happen.”  
Spiderman crouched and waited for the other to cling to his back before jumping off the side, shooting his web.

******

Peter swung to his balcony and stood up, letting deadpool off and sliding the door open “Welcome to my humble abode Wade Wilson”  
“Wow. it’s… actually pretty nice.”

“Thanks! Okay so you should totally pull something up on the TV. I’m making alfredo so it won't really take that long.” With that Peter vanished into the kitchen.

“Spidey?” Wade called out “wanna watch parks and rec?”

“Sure!”

Around half an hour later he emerged carrying two plates piled with noodles and two soda’s tucked under his arms “Grab grab grab! They’ll fall!”

Wade chuckled, grabbing the two sodas and putting them on the table besides the couch “Wow spidey this looks actually… good.” he rolled up his mask to eat and reached for a plate.

Settling down besides him, Peter smiled “Thank you. Oh and uh. I lied a bit.”

The man besides him froze, hand reaching for a gun.

“NO NOT ABOUT ANYTHING BAD!” Spiderman screeched “No swords on the furniture. I don’t want them cut up. I promise I wouldn’t ever hurt you Wade. I want to stop you from getting hurt.”

“Oopsie, sorry I scared you” He chuckled before removing the katanas and placing them on the floor.  
Sighing spiderman said “No I could have phrased that a thousand times better. I scared you and made you feel unsafe. That’s on me.”

“Goddamnit why do you always have to try to be a peacemaker?”

“That’s the only way I will ever be able to be. It’s just how I am. Especially with people I care about.”

“Oh.” Deadpool pushed play and they lost themselves in eating and watching the show. Peter kept glancing at the other and imagining how he looked. Finally he asked “can.. Deadpool can I touch your face? I only mean the part that's not covered. I won't make you reveal more of yourself until you want to.”  
As Deadpool just looked at him and ever so slightly nodded Peter felt guilty. It was obscenely obvious Wade didn’t want this. “Wait. fuck. No. I’m not gonna do this when you obviously don't want me to. I respect you and I will never do something like this against your will.”

Wade just dropped his head before reaching out and grabbing Peter’s wrist. “It’s okay. I’ve enjoyed this. You should get something in return.” He placed Peters palm against his cheek, which when The other jerked back immediately and he felt like jumping onto one of his katanas for a little while.

“No Wade! I want to do that I really do. But you’re forcing this. And i refuse to hurt you.”

“Look” he sighed “This isn't going to hurt me. And honestly If you still want to see more of me after feeling how fucked up this is then kudos to you. But I am one hundred percent willing to let you do this. Okay?”

“Okay.” Peter murmured softly, reaching up to stroke the other’s cheek “Dea- Wade. you’re so warm” he breathed “Just… wow..” He copped his cheek, running his thumb back and forth. “Am I hurting you? I know you hurt a lot.”

“Nah. it’s weird to feel this.” Deadpool said enjoying how it felt to be touched like this.  
{well that’s not pathetic at all} “Fuck off yellow. No one asked you”

“What is it saying?” Peter asked realizing this was the first time he had ever asked about the boxes directly before.

“I’m pathetic for this. How just being touched like this feels good.”

“Fucking hell” then “Wade I am going to ask something that you do

_not_

have to do. But it doesn't mean I’ll stop this if you like it. Alright?” No reply, so he just went on with it “I am not asking you disarm at all. I’m asking that if I lay back, if you’ll lay on my chest and let me… kind of hold you. I know it makes you vulnerable and I won't be offended at all if you say no oka-”  
“Yes” wait. What? That can’t be right. “Are you sure?”

“Mmhmm.” Deadpool took their plates and put them on the table  
[This is stupid. Yeah he won’t hurt you but do you really want to get so comfortable with him?]  
“Yes”

Peter didn't even question it thinking he was still replying to what he said as he moved to lay lengthwise and Deadpool settled on top of him, head resting on his chest. “Whoa. I- thank you. Wade you are honestly so amazing. And I.. I don't even know. Just. you can relax. I got you. And I won’t let anyone hurt you if i can help it.”

_Jesus_

Wade hasn’t felt this vulnerable in a very long time. But some part of him believed Peter. Believed that he wouldn’t throw him aside them moment he got inconvenient. “This… is nice. You’re soft and squishy.’

Peter just smiled and touched his cheek again, softly rubbing him with his thumb. “Wade. you are amazing.”

They fell into a peaceful silence, now paying attention to the television again until Spiderman realised the other had fallen asleep on top of him. He knew what he had to do. Wade had done something that obviously scared him, and Peter wasn’t going to let that go unnoticed. He reached up and removed his own mask, setting it on the arm of the couch and resumed the previous task until he dosed off.

 

******

He was awoken by something smacking his face. Jumping up he grabbed whoever was touching him and threw them against the couch.  
And then he realized it was deadpool “Shit i’m so sorry! I just reacted!”

Wade was not amused. “Well I mean It wouldn’t have really mattered then huh? Your cover is blown. Somehow your fucken mask came off!”

“Whoa. Look. I’m not worried. It’s you dude. I don’t care. And I figured that since you revealed yourself to me and let me touch you, I would do something for you?”

“So you’re telling me that you took your damn mask off just because I let you touch my fucked up skin?”

“Well… yeah. I mean it’s not fucked up but yeah. I’m not asking you to take yours off. I promise.”  
Peter said gently, taking his mask from the other’s grip. “Look Wade why did you even wake me up?”

 

“What?”

“You could have slept here all night if you wanted or just left. We’d just see each other in a day or so anyways.”

“You really don’t care do you?”

“Not really. I trust you. I mean you knew ,my name and where I used to work. Did you never look me up?”

“No. Code of honor. Did you ever look me up? I mean I’m pretty sure there aren’t many Wade Wilson’s in the city.”

Peter shook his head “I would never do that to you.”

“Were you just gonna let me sleep on you?” Wade finally asked surprising him.

“kinda . yeah”

“Well. Uh. Thanks for the food I guess.”

“Wade. thank you for all this. For trusting me, for letting your guard down. For even coming over here. I hope we do this again.”

“Yeah… Me too” he mumbled softly, picking up his katanas. “ now go get your beauty sleep princess!” he blew a kiss before going out onto the balcony and leaping off

A second later a very faint “Ow” was heard.

 

~~~~

 

After patrol it became a thing to go to each other's apartments and they had even slept there overnight on multiple occasions. Peter never pushed seeing all of Wade and in turn, Wade relaxed enough to be completely unarmed when they were at each others dwellings.

“What happens to the parts that get chopped off? They don’t grow another Wade do they?”

“Nah. they kinda.. Shrivel up into nothing. I guess. They re-attach too if I get them fast enough.”

“Really? That's like cool and disgusting. I just imagine the sounds”

“Don’t remind me Spidey It’s gross.”

“Does your body show where it’s been cut or hurt after it’s healed?”

“Uh. no? Like It might but since my body is constantly changing the levels of fucked up it is I don’t think so. Wade said, rubbing his wristwhere it was almost completely healed.

“Wade. Can I see your hand? I know you’ll heal perfectly fine I still worry…”

“Fine. but its still really tender.” Wade sighed. Removing his glove and wincing at the scarring and the angry pink skin.

“Wade. When was the last time someone did this? Like actually cared. It couldn’t have been Vanessa. You said that was years ago.”

“No… She was the last….”

“Hell.. Here please don’t freak out and please tell me if i hurt you okay?” Peter asked softly, taking Deadpool’s hand in his own. “Hey. is this okay?” Peter brought the hand up to his face, where he kissed the scar line that was still clearly visible from the amputation. He glanced up to see Wade worrying his lip but not telling him to stop, so he pressed on, kissing his palm and then his fingertips. “Wade, are you alright?”

“I’m just fine Spidey! Just trying to figure out how I could have missed you having a hand fetish” he laughed poking Peter’s nose before withdrawing his hand. “Peter you are much to kind and sappy to someone like me. But whatevs I guess”

“Look Wade, if I made you uncomfortable just tell me.”

“You didn’t. It’s just strange to have someone who actually likes me. Like. I can’t tell if you have another motive but I know you really don’t. Peter. You have fucked my world up. I’m not supposed to have anyone who cares about me I’m supposed to kill and get paid and leave just to do it all again. I don’t understand what the hell is going on. I trust you and I am /terrified/ because of it. Peter I want to show myself to you but I can’t. I’m too selfish. And I don’t want the moment you see my fucked up face, and maybe eventually body. To go running for the hills. Or worse. Stay out of obligation. I don’t want to make you feel so bad about me that you make yourself miserable.” Wade rushed out, ungloved hand on his own cheek.  
“Wade. please. Don’t take your mask off if it’s going to upset you this much. I know you’re handsome. Maybe not to you but you are to me. And I would never leave you just because of that. And i wouldn’t be staying out of obligation either. If I didn’t want to be here I wouldn’t I don’t give a shit what you look like. But you’ve been tearing yourself apart over this apparently and I’m sorry I drove you to this. Wade I love you!” At that, Deadpool shot up, knocking Peter down and ripped off his mask. “No you fucking don’t” He hissed.”You don’t love this. You can’t.”

Peter stood up and wrapped his arms around the mercenary “Wade, Wade look at me.”

As he met his eyes Peter pushed back slightly to fully take him in. “Whoa.. You have amazing eyes. Like Amber…” He reached up to cup Wade’s face “Still here. I’m not leaving. Look I know you don’t believe me but I honestly do think you are handsome. Yeah if you want me to be honest you look like that hurts immensely. And it isn’t the prettiest. But it’s you. And you are handsome. He put his hands around the back of Wade’s head and slowly pulled him into a kiss, not harsh, just softly. “Wade I love you. And I can’t wait to prove it to you every day. "

That was it. Even Yellow was stunned {what- he - what?- no…}

Wade apparently was standing there looking about ready to run so Peter guided him to his bedroom, carefully navigating the assorted weaponry before gently pushing him down onto the bed, and crawling in after him. After arranging them so Wade was facing Peter, who had him safely tucked under his chin. “Heh. I love how you’re really a big softy. I can’t wait to see you in your day clothes just laying around one of our places.”

“Peter. I’m a crazy son of a bitch who will never stop killing fully even if you begged. I still slip up if someone pisses me off in new york. I have so many issues I can't ever care to look at and I’m evil. I’m gonna corrupt you….”  
“ But I love you too.”


End file.
